


buffalo sabwhores

by LightTheDark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Buffalo Sabres, Group chat, I hope this is entertaining, M/M, Memes, Pining, Work In Progress, nicknames i saw on twitter, not much yet though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheDark/pseuds/LightTheDark
Summary: Mittsy created a new group chatMittsy renamed the chat “buffalo sabwhores”Mittsy added 20 people to the chat





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took A LOT of artistic liberty here. The characters and their personalities all stem from my imagination. I do not know the real people that I have used as characters in this fic and I do not intend to offend anyone through this story. 
> 
> I made some characters overly emotional *cough* Casey *cough* and I most certainly am not implying that is how the real Casey is. It's all for fun. 
> 
>    
> (Edit** Thanks to a suggestion by a lovely person on tumblr, I changed Rasmus' nickname to "Hummus". It's gonna be a better fit for the plot of the story, which you will see in the near future.)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

_Mittsy created a new group chat_

_Mittsy renamed the chat “buffalo sabwhores”_

_Mittsy added 20 people to the chat_

****Hummus** : **no.

 ** **Mittsy** : **Yes!

_Hummus has left the chat_

_Captain Jack has left the chat_

_Reino has left the chat_

_Skins has left the chat_  

_Bogo has left the chat_

_Erod has left the chat_

_Razzle Dazzle has left the chat_

_Tommy Time has left the chat_

_Con has left the chat_  

_Girgs has left the chat_

_Nels has left the chat_

_Marco has left the chat_

_Larsson has left the chat_

_Pommer has left the chat_

_Poso has left the chat_

_Vlad has left the chat_

_Hutts has left the chat_

_Linus has left the chat_

_Cabbers has left the chat_

**BMont:** Tough crowd

\------

 

_Mittsy has added 19 people to the chat_

**Mittsy:** C’mon guys, what’s so bad about a group chat?

 **Reino:** You’re in it.

 **Captain Jack:** OHHHH

 **Mittsy:** Bullies

_Con has left the chat_

_Girgs has left the chat_

_Nels has left the chat_

_Marco has left the chat_  

_Larsson has left the chat_

_Pommer has left the chat_

_Poso has left the chat_

_Vlad has left the chat_

_Hutts has left the chat_  

_Cabbers has left the chat_

**Mittsy:** Seriously?? That’s so rude

 ** **Hummus** : **are YOU serious? what are these names??

 ** **Mittsy** :** Oh now you’re gonna come for my names? These are gold!

 **Razzle Dazzle:** I’m gonna kill him.

 ** **Mittsy** :** Noooo! Protect me hummus!

 ** **Hummus** : **no

 **Skins:** Oof, shut down.

 ** **Mittsy** :** I’m heartbroken

 ** **Hummus** : **good

 **Reino:** Yikes Dahls you better stop before Mitts cries for real

 **Captain Jack:** Yeah, then he’ll just end up crying at our house all night.

 **Reino:** Remember when Dahlin said he’d rather get a puck to the face than go to chipotle with him?

 **Captain Jack:** Ohh my god he was here all night moping about that.

_Mittsy has removed Reino and Captain Jack from the chat_

_Hummus has added Reino and Captain Jack to the chat_

****Mittsy** :** Oh, so now that I’m being bullied you like the chat?

 ** **Hummus** :** obviously

 **Skins:** Ouch.

 ** **Hummus** :** change my name.

 ** **Mittsy** : **What’s the magic word?

 **BMont:** Is this his way of flirting?

 **Skins:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Erod:** I CAN’T

 **Bogo:** EXPOSED

 **Reino:** HE SAID FUCK CASEY LIVES

 **Captain Jack:** You’re gonna fit in here just fine man

 **BMont:** Glad to hear it! But im genuinely wondering haha.

 **Tommy Time:** Unfortunately yes, this is how Casey flirts.

 **Erod:** With a guy that can’t stand him.

 ** **Mittsy** : **Woah woah Dahls likes me, he just has a mean way of showing it.

 **Skins:** yIKes he's typing...

 **Bogo:** Everyone lock your doors tonight, there’s gonna be an emo Casey looking for a place to wallow.

 **Captain Jack:** Already did.

 **Reino:** Wow I love you.

 **Captain Jack:** [heart emoji]

 ** **Hummus** :** you’re a moron.

_Mittsy has left the chat._

**Captain Jack:** Dammit Dahls, now he’s gonna be crying on our kitchen floor all night again.

 **Tommy Time:** You’re saved for tonight Cap, he’s crying on my kitchen floor instead.

 ** **Hummus** : **oh my god

 **Tommy Time:** He stopped crying because Buff started licking his face

 **Tommy Time:** Buff stomped on his head

 **Tommy Time:** Now he’s crying again.

 **Skins:** I’ll be passing your place soon, I’ll stop by to help you with emo Mitts.

 **Tommy Time:** Ugh bless you.

 **BMont:** Does this happen regularly?

 **Erod:** At least once a week.

 **Razzle Dazzle:** I don’t care if he’s crying, I’m still gonna kill him.  

 **Bogo:** You’d think he’d have gotten over Hummus by now, considering how often he gets rejected.  

 ** **Hummus** : **don’t call me that.

 **Captain Jack:** Just make sure the emo is out of his system by the morning.

 **Reino:** yeah, practice at 10 boisss.

 **Captain Jack:** Never say that again.

 **Reino:** Bite me.  

 **Skins:** Mitty update: he’s been crying on me for the past 10 minutes. I think he finally fell asleep.

 **Skins:** That’s your cue to stop hiding in the bathroom Thompson.

 **Tommy Time:** I wasn’t!

 **Skins:** sure

 **Skins:** [ _image of sleepy Casey cuddling with Buff on the couch]_

 **Reino:** oH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO TINY STOP

 **Captain Jack:** MY SON 

 **Tommy Time:** Would my girlfriend be mad if I made this my screensaver??

 **Reino:** Idk, Jack would you be pissed if I made this my lockscreen?

 **Captain Jack:** Uh no because we’d be matching

_Tommy Time saved smolmitts.jpeg_

_Erod saved smolmitts.jpeg_

_Reino saved smolmitts.jpeg_

_Captain Jack saved smolmitts.jpeg_

_Bogo saved smolmitts.jpeg_

**BMont:** Okay that’s fucking cute

_BMont saved smolmitts.jpeg_

**Razzle Dazzle:** I still want to kill him.

_Razzle Dazzle saved smolmitts.jpeg_

_Hummus saved smolmitts.jpeg_

**Skins:** Oh?

 **Reino:** OH

 **Captain Jack:** Interesting move Hummus.

_Hummus has left the chat_

 

_\---_

 

 **Reino:** Nice job in practice boisss

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Oh my god

 **Erod:** Lord 

 **Captain Jack:** Babe, I thought we discussed this

 **Reino:** Not once did I agree to stop saying that

 **Reino:** Check your facts

 **Skins:** OOF

 **BMont:** savage

 **Bogo:** Was wondering why my phone wasn’t blowing up all night with this chat, then I remembered Mittsy left.

 **Tommy Time:** Yeah he wants me to add him back

 **Reino:** Don’t add him back yet

 **Reino:** Are we gonna pretend that Dahls didn’t save an extremely adorable picture of Mitts last night?

 **Tommy Time:** He did what?

 **BMont:** He saved that pic of Casey cuddling your dog

 **Tommy Time:** Was not expecting that

 **Skins:** ^

 **Erod:** ^^

 **Captain Jack:** I say we let them figure it out themselves

 **Bogo:** Yeah its more entertaining that way

 **Razzle Dazzle:** ^

 **Reino:** If you say so…

 **Captain Jack:** What?

 **Tommy Time:**  Can i please add him back now? He said he’ll steal my dog if i don’t

 **Reino:** Yeah add him back

 **Skins:** We adding Dahls back too? 

 _Razzle Dazzle has added Hummus to the chat_  

 ** **Hummus** : **seriously Risto?

 **Razzle Dazzle:** If I have to deal with it so do you.

 _Tommy Time has added Mittsy to the chat_  

 ** **Mittsy** : **What did I miss?

 ** **Hummus** : **you done crying?

 ** **Mittsy** : **I wasn’t crying.

 ** **Hummus** :** not what Tommy Time said

 ** **Mittsy** : **THOMPSON

 **Tommy Time:** Dammit Dahls

 ** **Hummus** : **your fault for adding him again

 ** **Mittsy** : **What do you mean? I created this chat, legally I have to be added back.

_Hummus has removed Mittsy from the chat_

**Skins:** Ohhh my god he figured out how to do it

 **Captain Jack:** It was only a matter of time

 **Erod:** rip Mitts

_Reino has added Mittsy to the chat_

**Reino:** Play nice kids

 ** **Hummus** : **no thanks

 ** **Mittsy** : **He literally doesn’t know how to

 ** **Hummus** : **i do but i prefer not to.

 ** **Mittsy** : **He was only nice to me when my friends were visiting, talk about a class act.

 **Bogo:** Its gotten a little chilly in here, no?

 ** **Hummus** : **you act as if you didn’t cry last night because i don’t like you.

 ** **Mittsy** : **I DIDNT CRY

 ** **Mittsy** : **You should be grateful someone likes you at all.

 ** **Hummus** : **you should be grateful that I talk to you at all.

 ** **Mittsy** : **Right, because its such a pleasure when we talk?

 ** **Hummus** :** oh please

 ** **Mittsy** : **What.

 ** **Hummus** :** again, you act as if you don’t follow me around at home like a puppy trying to get me to talk to you.

 ** **Mittsy** : **You know what?

 ** **Hummus** : **?

 ** **Mittsy** :** I don’t need this.

_Mittsy has left the chat_

**BMont:** You have a weird way of flirting too? It’s like you guys were made for each other

 ** **Hummus** : **stop.

 **Skins:** he’s not wrong

 **Tommy Time:** Where is Casey now?

 ** **Hummus** : **idk, he left

 **Tommy Time:** The house?

 ** **Hummus** : **yes

 **Tommy Time:** Oh my god

 **Captain Jack:** He’s here.

 

\---

 

Jack and Sam are in the middle of a nap on their couch when someone rings their doorbell.

Jack gets up first to answer the door.

He opens it to reveal Casey on their front porch. His arms are folded across himself and he’s looking around at the ground. When he looks up, Jack can see that his eyes are slightly red.

“Were you guys sleeping? I’m sorry, I could just go to Tommer’s house, o-or the rink,” Casey says quietly.

Sam comes up behind Jack, he had caught up on the group chat while Jack was answering the door. He offers Casey a sympathetic smile and gestures for him to come in.

Casey smiles a small smile back and hesitantly enters their home. Once Jack closes the door, Sam pulls Casey into a hug.

Casey sinks into the hug, and it's not long before he is crying.

“I just don’t get it Sammy, why doesn’t he like me, even as a friend? Am I that bad?” Casey cries quietly. Sam hugs Casey tighter and jerks his head at Jack, signaling him to join the hug.

Jack comes up behind Casey and wraps his arms around the both of them.

“I think it's hard for you because you’re not used to someone expressing their dislike for you so openly” Sam explains. Casey pulls back from the hug sniffling.

“But I want him to like me Sammy” Casey says sadly.

“Maybe you just need to give him some space,” Jack says.

“Yes! Space is perfect, you could show him what he’s missing if you ignore him”

“That’s definitely not what I meant,” Jack says, looking at Sam, horrified.

“I know, but think about it, Dahls has a routine. Casey throws himself at him-” Casey makes a noise of protest at this, “-and he rejects Casey’s attempts like every day.”

“Okay?” Jack isn’t getting the point Sam is trying to make.

“So, if Casey just starts ignoring him, or at the very least stops throwing himself at him, Dahls would be totally thrown off” Sam explains. Casey and Jack just stare at him.

“You guys are hopeless,” Sam sighs, “You detaching yourself from Dahlin might give him the space he needs to think about what he’s missing” Sam says slowly.

“That might actually work” Jack says.

“Worked on you.”

“Yeah!” Jack exclaims, “Wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

“I like that idea, but can I just cry a bit more?” Casey asks, already tearing up again.

“At your house? Sure!” Jack says excitedly, opening their front door again. Sam rolls his eyes at Jack and guides Casey into their living room, much to Jack’s displeasure.

“Yes, you can cry for a bit longer. But after, we’re coming up with a plan.” Sam says.

 

\---

 

_Reino added Mittsy to the chat_

**Skins:** Ayee he’s back!

 **Bogo:** Hey buddyyy

 **Erod:** How’s my favorite sometimes linemate doing?

 **Tommy Time:**  I love uuu

 **Razzle Dazzle:** I promise not to threaten to kill you anymore

 ** **Mittsy** : **Lmao guys i’m fine

 ** **Hummus** :** if you’re done with your 25/8 depression then change my name.

_Mittsy has changed ‘Hummus’ name to ‘Dahlin’_

**Dahlin:** fucking finally.

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Excuse me??

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Change mine too!

 ** **Mittsy** : **Never

 ** **Mittsy** : **Razzle Dazzle Ristolainen

 **Razzle Dazzle:** I’m going to kill him.

 **BMont:** Well that promise didnt last long

 **Reino:** hES OUR SON NOBODYS KILLING HIM

 **Captain Jack:** ^

 **Dahlin:** yo risto can I watch you kill him?

 **Skins:**  oh dear lord…

 **Tommy Time:** Dammit Dahlin it hasn’t even been a day since the last emo Casey appearance

 **Bogo:** he’s typing…

 ** **Mittsy** : **Oh shit what time is practice tomorrow?

 ** **Mittsy** : **lOVE YOU SAMMY

 **Erod:**...

 **Skins:**?!

 **Bogo:** Is this the same universe?

 **BMont:** It’s at 10:30!

 **Tommy Time:** Uh wtf just happened?

 **Skins:** More like wtf didn’t just happen??

 **Razzle Dazzle:** ^!

 ** **Mittsy** : **Thanks BMont!

 **BMont:** For sure man!

 

\---

 

Jeff puts his phone down on the table, but continues to stare at it in shock.

“You okay Skins?” Jack asks, taking a sip of his drink. Jeff is out to lunch with Jack and Sam.

“Yeah, ya look spooked” Sam says casually, holding a french fry in the air to study before he eats it. This is something Sam does that Jeff took notice of at the beginning of the season.

“Yeah, i’m good” Jeff says, furrowing his eyebrows, “Is Mittsy okay? Dahls was mean to him in the chat and he didn’t react to it at all.”

“Yeah! Why? I don’t know what you mean.” Jack says quickly, and shoves his burger into his mouth.

“Oh my god Jack you're not subtle whatsoever,” Sam sighs, facepalming, “Skins can know about the plan, Dahlin is the one that can’t know.”

“Plan? What are you talking about?”

“Emo Casey came over earlier, crying that Dahls doesn’t like him” Sam begins.

“Nothing new” Jeff shrugs.

“Yeah well, we decided to help him out a bit” Sam says smiling.

Jeff looks at Jack amused, “What happened to you saying we should let them figure it out themselves?”

Jack shrugs, “I’m fucking whipped man what can I say?”

Sam laughs and pulls Jack in to kiss his cheek. Jeff looks away quickly, jealousy bubbling in his chest. He immediately pushes it out of his mind.

It’s not their fault that they have someone to love and be affectionate towards.  

They begin eating again, their conversation momentarily forgotten. Jeff scrunches his eyebrows, chewing on his chicken in deep thought.

“So is the plan that he ignores Dahls, to show him what he’s missing?” Jeff tests out “That’s pretty genius.”

Sam, to the displeasure of the people at neighboring tables, begins to clap his hands loudly.

“Ya see that Jack?” Sam says. Jack’s eyebrows raise in question.

“He put that all together in two seconds with barely any context. You could never.” Sam says putting another french fry in his mouth. Jack let’s his mouth hang open in offense, and Jeff stifles a laugh.

“That’s the plan, well, mostly. We’re thinking it would just be more natural for him to not ignore Dahls, but to just treat him like he’s another teammate. He’s not gonna throw himself at Dahls anymore, and he’s not going to feed into his insult tirades,” Sam explains. Jeff nods, mulling it over.

“I definitely could’ve put that together if I wanted to!”

“In your dreams Eichel” Sam says. They look at each other smiling their biggest smiles, and once again Jeff feels like he’s intruding.

He takes a sip of his water and starts to people watch out the window.

 

\---

 

_Mittsy has removed Tommy Time from the chat_

**Dahlin:** wtf did you do that for?

 ** **Mittsy** : **Guys Tommer and his girlfriend broke up

 **Erod:** Oh shit

 **BMont:** Ah man that sucks

 **Reino:** He’s definitely going to know that’s why you removed him Mitts

 **Reino:** You and Jack are one in the same, no subtlety whatsoever. 

 ** **Mittsy** :** I never said I was smart okay

 **Dahlin:** i’ll say

 **Bogo:** …

 **Razzle Dazzle:**....

_Mittsy has added Tommy Time to the chat_

**Tommy Time:** Your not subtle Mitts

 **Skins:** You’re*

 **Captain Jack:** He’s going through a breakup and you correct his grammar?

 **Reino:** Ya see that?

 **Reino:** no subtlety.

 **Jack:** Hey!

 **Tommy Time:** Guys i’m fine, I’m just trying to adjust to it

 **Tommy Time:** Tbh I broke up with her, I just wasn’t feeling it anymore

 ** **Mittsy** : **Oh, I didn’t know that

 ** **Mittsy** : **I’m sorry for being dramatic about it

 **Captain Jack:** Yo where’s my apology for all the times you were dramatic in my house?

 **Dahlin:** ^ honestly.

 ** **Mittsy** : **You can’t adopt me as your son and expect me not to cry in your house, it’s not the way it works man

 **Erod:** That makes sense ngl

 **Reino:** Well we’re here for you Tommy Time, if you need anything.

 **Dahlin:** ^

 **Razzle Dazzle:** ^

 **Bogo:** ^

 **BMont:** ^

 **Skins:** ^

 **Erod:** Yeah man!

 ** **Mittsy** : **Love you tommer!!

 **Tommy Time:** Thanks guys, means a lot!

 **Tommy Time:** I think I just need to be single for a bit, ya know?

 **Captain Jack:** Yeah! Enjoy that single life man, it can be nice too

_Reino has removed Captain Jack from the chat_

**Bogo:** BAHAHAHAHA

 ** **Mittsy** :** At least i’m not the dumbest one here lmao

 **Dahlin:** you sure about that?

 ** **Mittsy** : **How’s Jack gonna come back from that one lol

 **Erod:**...I was really expecting something to happen there?

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Same

 **Bogo:** I’m so confused

 **BMont:** This doesn’t seem like it’s normal

_Skins has added Captain Jack to the chat_

**Captain Jack:** IM SORRY BABY YOU KNOW I LOVE YOUUUU

 **Reino:** JEFF

 **Skins:** IM SORRY he bribed me

 **Captain Jack:** Worked wonders

 **Bogo:** Wtf did he bribe you with lmao

 **Skins:** …

 **Captain Jack:** Limited edition oreos

 **Dahlin:** HAHAHAHA

 **Reino:** OH my fucking god, really Skins??

 **Razzle Dazzle:** JEFF WTF

 **Erod:** Is that all it takes man??

 **Bogo:** I expected more from you Jeff

 **Jeff:** THEY WERE COOKIE DOUGH OREOS OKAY? GET OFF MY DICK

 **Erod:** Oh?

 ** **Mittsy** : **Honestly no judgement here, ate one last night they’re amazing

 **Captain Jack:** YOU DID WHAT??

 ** **Mittsy** : **...

 **Captain Jack:** IM GONNA KILL YOU

 **Razzle Dazzle:** THATS WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING

 **Dahlin:** LMAO YES count me in

 **BMont:** NOBODYS KILLING MITTS HES THE ARLO TO MY ROSA

 **Reino:** OKAY BUT SAME

 **Skins:** Uh

 **Erod:** What?

 **Captain Jack:**???

**Razzle Dazzle: ^^**

**BMont:**

**Skins:** HAHAHAHAHA YES

 **Erod:** WOW I AGREE

 **Razzle Dazzle:** I hate to say it but same

 **Tommy Time:** Woah I missed a lot but THIS IS SUCH A MOOD

 **Captain Jack:** Still want to kill him for the oreo, but this is literally me

 **Bogo:** LMAO is that not how everyone on this team feels about Mitts though?

 **Dahlin:** can’t say i do

 **BMont:** Can’t say I believe you Hummus

 **Skins:** OH MY GOD

 **Reino:** IM GONNA PEE STOP

 **Erod:** HE SAID FUCK HUMMUS LIVES

 **Razzle Dazzle:** HE FUCKING DIDNT

 **Tommy Time:** HE REALLY DID THAT

 **Bogo:** BMont is a straight savage

 **Captain Jack:** I JUST CHOKED ON MY OREO

 **Reino:** good

 ** **Mittsy** : **IM HONORED TO BE YOUR ARLO BMONT

 ** **Mittsy** : **AND EVERYONE ELSE

 **Captain Jack:** Damn are we just “everyone else” to you Mitts?

 ** **Mittsy** :** go choke on your oreos

 **Razzle Dazzle:** IM FUCKING DEAD

 **Reino:** THATS MY SON

 **Captain Jack:** SAM??

 **Skins:** HOLY SHITTT

 **Bogo:** Everyone is going off tonight damn

 **Erod:** I’m scared like, who’s gonna get hit next? Hummus?

 **Dahlin:** looks like its gonna be you evan

 **Skins:** NOPE NOPE

 **Skins:** YOU LEAVE EVAN ALONE YOU DEMON CHILD

 **Tommy Time:** EROD IS A HARMLESS ANGEL WE DONT COME FOR HIM

 **Razzle Dazzle:** NO WE DONT

 **Erod:** AWW THANKS GUYS

 **BMont:** WAIT

 **BMont:** Is Erod your Arlo Skins?

 **Bogo:** Oh shit that makes more sense

 **Skins:** OKAY WAIT

 **Skins:** I REVISE MY ANSWER, Erod is definitely my Arlo

 **Skins:** Sorry Mittsy, i still love you though

 ** **Mittsy** : **Nah i get it lmao

 **Erod:** AWWW JEFF [heart emoji]

 **Skins:** [heart emoji]

 **Skins:** I love youu biiitch

 **Erod:** I aint gonna never stop lovin you, biiiitch

 **Captain Jack:** wtf was that??

 **Reino:** JACK YOU RUINED THEIR MOMENT YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

 **Reino:** AFTER ALL THOSE VINE COMPS WE WATCHED TOO

 ** **Mittsy** : **Who tf doesn’t know this vine?? Unadopt me pls

 **Reino:** NO MITTSY

 ** **Mittsy** : **NOT YOU just Jack

 **Reino:** Okay good

 ** **Mittsy** : **Random but I love you all for staying in this chat, like this is helping my mental state

 ** **Mittsy** : **or damaging it, only time will tell

 **BMont:** Of course man! It’s been great!

 **Skins:** Love you Mittsy

 **Bogo:** Is that an emo Casey making an appearance

 **Reino:** Emo Casey makes unprompted appearances when he’s tired

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Why do you know that?

 **Reino:** he’s my son?

 ** **Mittsy** : **Wow i appreciate you

 **Dahlin:** are you kidding me?

 ** **Mittsy** : **?

 **Dahlin:** i can hear you crying from the other room.

 ** **Mittsy** : **You didn’t have to expose me man, just having a good cry

 **Skins:** HAHAHA

 **Erod:** “man”

 **Bogo:** Definitely in another universe right now

 **Tommy Time:** Yo me too dude! Come over, we can cry together

 **BMont:** Is that what you guys call a good time?

 ** **Mittsy** : **On weekdays? Absolutely

 **Captain Jack:** Don’t stay up too late crying, we got morning skate at 9

 ** **Mittsy** : **Sure thing mom

 **Captain Jack:** EXCUSE ME

 **Reino:** HAHAHA YESSS

 **Reino:** THAT MEANS IM DAD LMAO FUCK YOU JACK

 **Captain Jack:** TF MITTS

 **Reino:** Don’t fight it baby, the truths the truth

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Jack is definitely mom

 **Bogo:** BAHAHAHA

 **Erod:** THATS COMING FROM RISTO

 **Skins:** THATS HOW YOU KNOW ITS LEGIT

 **Dahlin:** HONESTLY

 **Mittsy:** Okay okay Jack you’re dad with mom tendencies

 **Captain Jack:** I’ll take it

 **Captain Jack:** Now everyone go to sleep we need to be up early.

 **Reino:** Christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I hope I didn't scare you away yet!
> 
> I have a bunch of plans for this story. As I continue the plot is going to become more focused, I just needed to "test out the waters".
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> find me on tumblr @samsonreino23 / @rasmusdarlin
> 
> xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is definitely shorter than I intend on having my future chapters, it also leans on the more lighthearted side. I promise, we are getting closer to seeing the plot haha. 
> 
> After this chapter, it may take a while for me to update because I want to finish (or at least get close to finishing) this story. I just want to make sure everything will flow nicely and that I am putting out a solid work for you all to read. 
> 
> Everyone was so sweet and supportive with the first chapter! I was really insecure about posting my writing, so everyone's feedback and support made me feel so happy!
> 
> P.s. for anyone that did not notice yet, I changed Dahlin's nickname to "hummus". You'll see why...
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

 

 

 **BMont:** Okay random thought

 **Razzle Dazzle:** What’s up?

 **BMont:** Why’s Dahlin’s nickname hummus?

 **Bogo:** It took you this long to ask?

 **BMont:** I didn’t want to be rude Zachary

 **Skins:** Yeah Zachary

 **Bogo:** ??

 **Tommy Time:** WHAT A STORY

 **Erod:** HAHA WHO WANTS TO TELL IT??

 **Dahlin:** evan i swear

 **Mittsy:** Maybe its best not to…

 **Razzle Dazzle:** BASICALLY

 **Razzle Dazzle:** The first time Mitts and Ras met Mittsy shook his hand and said “Nice to finally meet you, hummus”

 **Mittsy:** I WAS NERVOUS OKAY

 **Tommy Time:** IT NEVER GETS OLD

 **Erod:** HEART EYES FROM DAY ONE I CANT

 **Mittsy:** EVAN I SWEAR

 **Bogo:** Lmaooo Dahls has been pissed ever since

 **BMont:** WHY HUMMUS?

 **Skins:** HONESTLY

 **Mittsy:** IT SOUNDS SIMILAR AND I WAS HUNGRY WHAT CAN I SAY

 **Dahlin:** they don’t sound similar

 **Mittsy:** Well are you saying hummus right?

 **Bogo:** WOAH

 **Skins:** DAMN OKAY MITTS

 **Dahlin:** obviously im saying it right you moron

 **Mittsy:** Okay

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Unfortunately they do sound similar

 **Mittsy:** SEE THE OTHER RASMUS GETS IT

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Excuse you im the OG Rasmus, so have some respect

 **Razzle Dazzle:** And change my name

 **Mittsy:** NOPE

 **Dahlin:** yeah Risto, suffer

 **Bogo:** Is that Dahlin siding with Mitts?

 **Skins:** I think it is Zachary

 **BMont:** Yeah Zachary

 **Tommy Time:** Rare

 **Bogo:** Why do you guys keep calling me Zachary??

 **Erod:** Never thought id see the day

 **Erod:** Happy to be here

 **Skins:** Happy you’re here

 **Erod:** AW JEFF _[heart emoji]_

 **Skins:** _[heart emoji]_

 **Tommy Time:** Yall are cute wtf

 **Bogo:** honestly ^

 **BMont:** Yo can we switch his name back to hummus?

 **Dahlin:** dont you fucking dare

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Do it

 **Dahlin:** REALLY??

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Suffer

 **Reino:** HA I LOVE THAT STORY

 **Captain Jack:** Now Dahls refuses to eat hummus

 **Dahlin:** _[middle finger emoji]_

 **Skins:** Lol where have you guys been?

 **Captain Jack:** …

 **Erod:** Oh?

 **Skins:** OH

 **Mittsy:** AHH I DIDNT WANT TO KNOW THAT

 **Captain Jack:** Know what?

 **Captain Jack:** WAIT NO WE WERENT DOING THAT

 **Dahlin:** sureeee

 **Captain Jack:** Watch it hummus

 **Reino:** OH my god you all are children

 **Reino:** We had to go buy more oreos

 **Bogo:** BAHAHAHA

 **Tommy Time:** JACK OH MY GOD

 **Captain Jack:** SAMMY WTF

 **Skins:** What kind?

 **Mittsy:** What kind

 **Captain Jack:** NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

 **Reino:** Cookie butter

 **Mittsy:** FUCK ME UP

 **Skins:** ON MY WAY

 **Erod:** Uh

 **Tommy Time:** WOah

 **Skins:** AH

 **Mittsy:** AHHH

 **Skins:** I MEANT ON MY WAY TO GET THE OREOS NOt

 **Reino:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **Captain Jack:** Oh my god skins

**BMont:**

**Tommy Time:** Mood

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Same

 **Dahlin:** WHAT IS THAT?

 **Bogo:** ^

 **Captain Jack:** ^^

 **Reino:** KENTO THE MONKEY

 **Erod:** I LOVE IT HAHA

 **Captain Jack:** WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS MANY MEMES SAM

 **Mittsy:** UH WHY DONT YOU

 **Skins:** Honestly, first the vine now this

 **Captain Jack:** DO YOU WANT AN OREO OR NOT

 **Skins:** ON MY WAY

 **Reino:** Are you coming too Mittsy?

 **Mittsy:** Can’t, im hanging out with Alex rn

 **Erod:** Lol didn’t you have a crush on him the end of last season?

 **Mittsy:** EVAN

 **Skins:** Damn Erod you’re wildin today

 **Reino:** To clarify, yes he did

_Mittsy has left the chat_

**Reino:** To clarify, it was short lived

 **Captain Jack:** Your evil babe

 **Skins:** *You’re

 **Captain Jack:** Correct my grammar again and im kicking you out of my house

 **Bogo:** Your in the same house and you guys are texting?

 **Skins:** *You’re

_Tommy Time added Mittsy to the chat_

**Tommy Time:** Yo Mitts, I’m with Lawrence rn. You guys want to meet up?

 **Mittsy:** Sounds good man

 **Tommy Time:** Cool, I’ll send you our location on snapchat

 **Bogo:** Look at how high tech they are

 **Skins:** Ikr

 **Captain Jack:** Back in my day we’d never

 **Reino:** Do you ever think before hitting send?

 **Captain Jack:** No why?

 **Razzle Dazzle:** Explains a lot

 **Tommy Time:** Hey Dahls, wanna get lunch with us?

 **Dahlin:** no, but thanks for the invite

 **Tommy Time:** U sure?

 **Mittsy:** He doesn’t like Alex and he obviously doesn’t like me so I could’ve told you that lol

 **Tommy Time:** Yeah well he likes me and Lawrence so I figured that’d be enough

 **Dahlin:** maybe another time T?

 **Tommy Time:** For sure man!

 **Captain Jack:** Why don’t you like Alex?

 **Dahlin:** i just don’t

 **Reino:** Shouldn’t we be asking why he doesn’t like Mitts

 **BMont:** Yeah ive been confused about that since i got here

 **Dahlin:** where do i start?

 **Mittsy:** lol

 **Reino:** Nevermind

 **Skins:** Lets not

 **Captain Jack:** Yeah id like to enjoy my oreos without this negativity

 **Reino:** Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Updates will be coming more frequently, as soon as I finish up the story.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @samsonreino23 / @rasmusdarlin
> 
> Xx


End file.
